


Second Kiss

by riahchan



Series: Expectant Time [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tashigi and Zoro drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj. This would be in Week 2 in Expectant Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kiss

Title: Second Kiss  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Characters: Tashigi/Zoro  
Word Count(if applicable): 119  
Prompt: "First Kiss"

(This would be in Week 2 in Expectant Time.)

The first kiss was an accident. In the seedy Water 7 bar, alcohol made jumping from one action to another much easier. She was just drunk enough to keep pushing when he obviously wanted to be left alone. He was just morose enough to ignore her until she happened to topple over in to his lap. From there, she wasn’t sure who initiated it. All she knew was that her hands were straining to touch as much of him as they could. His were running along her back, holding her flush to his body. When they finally paused for air, Zoro’s face was inscrutable but his hands didn’t change their tactics. Tashigi leaned in purposefully for a second kiss.


End file.
